1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pyridyl-1,2,5-oxadiazolecarboxamide-2-oxides, processes for their preparation and their use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various 1,2,5-oxadiazolecarboxamide-2-oxides are already known and described, for example, in EP-B 054,872 and EP-B 054,873. However, pyridyl-substituted compounds of this class have not been described hitherto.